


you ought to give me wedding rings

by Chash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assuming the supreme court gets its act together, Miller and Monty are getting married. Clarke intends to have the party ready for them when they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you ought to give me wedding rings

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr asked me for a Minty wedding fic and I'm not actually counting this as that fic because it's really Bellamy and Clarke and very little Minty. So someday, a Minty wedding! Today, this.

"We need to plan a wedding."

Bellamy blinks at his phone, verifies that, yes, this is a call from _Clarke_ , like he doesn't know her voice, and then flops back into bed. It's not even ten, and he knows Clarke was out as late as he was last night. Maybe she didn't go to sleep. Maybe she's still drunk.

"I thought you'd never ask. Did you propose? Did I propose? Was it romantic?"

"Not us. Monty and Miller."

"You think you're clearing this up, but you're not." He yawns into his arm. "Which one of them proposed?"

"Neither? Or maybe both. Monty said if the supreme court verdict came down in favor of same-sex marriage, they were gonna get married ASAP. So we need to have something ready."

He yawns again. "So what you're telling me is that at some point in the next few weeks, my best friend might get shotgun married, and you think we need to plan a party. At 9:23. On a Sunday. After we were both out drinking last night? We don't even know when the verdict's coming down."

"Exactly. What if it's tomorrow, Bellamy? Do you want your best friend to have a shitty, non-wedding?"

"I think that's kind of up to him," he says, but he drags himself out of bed and finds a clean pair of jeans. He's not really convinced this is a good plan, but if Clarke wants to spend the afternoon with him, he's not passing that up. "If they wanted to have a wedding, wouldn't they plan one, instead of running to the courthouse?"

"It's a symbolic thing," Clarke tells him. "I might see if I can get Maya to marry me and then divorce me, just so we can disrespect the sanctity of marriage."

"You know you can do that now, right? I'll marry and divorce you any time you want."

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you. But that's a different kind of satisfying. Straight people have been disrespecting marriage for years."

"We're doing our best, anyway." He sighs. "Are you outside my apartment, or am I coming to get you?"

"Outside your apartment. I brought you coffee."

"I guess if you're going to creepy, you might as well be creepy with gifts."

"Stalker-style. Let me up."

He doesn't bother grabbing a shirt before he lets her in, but if she appreciates that he's sleep-rumpled and half-naked and very ripped, she shows no signs of it, so he takes the coffee, drinks half of it, and goes back to find a shirt while she settles in at his kitchen counter.

"Do Miller and Monty know you're planning their wedding?" he calls.

" _We're_ planning their wedding. And kind of."

"You can't _kind of_ know someone is planning your wedding," he teases. The fridge has a half-full carton of eggs in it and some cheese, so he starts making omelettes. Clarke is good at bringing beverages and shitty at bringing food. "They either know or they don't."

"Let's remember how drunk everyone was last night," she points out. "You thought we got engaged."

"Hey, you did call me up and try to start planning a wedding. What was I supposed to think?"

She makes an exaggerated kissy face at him, and he rolls his eyes and swats at her with his spatula. "You know when I propose it's gonna be romantic, Bell, come on. Give me some credit."

"As little as possible. So Monty kind of knows you're planning his wedding?"

"Yeah, he told me that if the ruling got overturned, he and Miller were just gonna do it, and I said that if they did, we'd throw them the best party, and then we hugged for a while and said how much we love each other and how happy I am for him. The usual drunk person stuff."

"Uh huh. And you woke up ungodly early this morning and decided you needed to plan this immediately. With me."

"What are best friends for?"

"Bugging the shit out of me, apparently."

"Come on, you know Monty's mom is an asshole and Miller's dad is abroad," Clarke wheedles. "If we don't come up with an awesome wedding for them, they're not going to have one. And it's not--" She pauses. "I know they'd be happy if they just went to the courthouse and told us three weeks later that they're married with no fanfare. But I think they'd be happy to know that we love them and we're really excited for them too, right?"

He has to smile. "I'm calling Miller. At a reasonable hour. To make sure that they want a wedding party. And that they're actually getting married. But if they are, fine. We'll throw them a party."

She gets up to wrap her arms around him, leaning her cheek against his back. "Softie."

"Yeah, yeah. Let me go or I'm going to burn your breakfast."

*

"Clarke thinks you're getting married," he tells Miller, when he calls at noon. Clarke is asleep in his lap, because apparently waking up before ten after a night of heavy drinking catches up with her right around 10:45. Bellamy is taking the opportunity to play with her hair and only feel like a little bit of a creep.

"Based on what?"

"Monty said if the anti-gay-marriage laws got overruled you guys were gonna go to the courthouse."

"Huh," says Miller, and then Bellamy hears a muffled shout of, "Hey, are we getting married if it gets legalized?" He can't hear Monty's response, but there's a pause and then Miller says, "Yeah, we are."

Bellamy snorts. "I'm glad Clarke knew about this before you did."

"Not like it matters until the ruling comes in. Why do you care? Or is this one of those things you only care about because Clarke cares about it?"

"Basically just because Clarke cares," he admits. "But she wants to throw you guys a party so you feel loved or whatever, which sounds good to me if you want it. If you don't, I'll talk her out of it."

Miller thinks it over and then says, soft, "What if it doesn't get legalized?"

"Then it can be a _fuck the supreme court_ party," he says. "They're pretty much the same thing, right?"

"Essentially."

"Seriously, up to you. But if you're gonna get married, you might as well have fun, right?"

"Let me talk to him," Clarke says, vague, and Bellamy has to smile as he hands her the phone. Clarke and Miller always act like they aren't really friends, so much as two random people connected by their mutual relationships with Bellamy and Monty. Which is his favorite thing, because they totally adore each other. "Come on, let us throw a party. Bellamy's going to have to give a best-man speech," she's telling Miller. "You know you want to hear that. He'll _cry_."

"You want me to cry?" Bellamy asks.

"Always." She squirms in his lap, getting more comfortable. He wonders what he says about his life that he's so used to having the girl he's in love with lying on him that he barely even worries about awkward physical reactions anymore. "Seriously, Miller. Party. I know you don't love parties, but--" She grins. "Yes, exactly. Yeah, we won't set an actual _date_ , Bellamy and I will just go to Party City or something and buy a bunch of weird decorations. And then the day it gets passed, we'll buy you one of those ice-cream cakes that looks like a whale."

"You're going to have such a beautiful wedding," Bellamy tells her.

"It's gonna be the best. Other than Monty and Miller's. Hear that, Miller? I'm gonna put all the effort I would have put into making my own wedding awesome into making _your_ wedding awesome." She grins. "Yeah, I thought so. Here, tell Bellamy, he won't believe me otherwise."

"Mazel tov," says Bellamy, when he gets the phone back.

"I'm just saying, there better be a fucking whale cake."

*

"You don't think we're pressuring them, do you?" Clarke asks. They're at Party City, and she's buying party supplies themed for a three-year-old's birthday party. He doesn't know what exactly she's going for with this wedding, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to find out.

"I think if they didn't actually want to get married, they would have told us when we asked." He rubs his face. "Jesus, how do we know people who are getting married?"

"We're old. Especially you."

"Thanks. Are you seriously getting them party hats?"

"It's a _wedding_ , Bellamy."

"So obviously they're gonna wear hats with Sesame Street characters on them. Is this a destroying the sanctity of marriage thing?"

"If Miller and Monty wanted a traditional wedding, they'd plan one. I assume what they want is a party where they can feel loved and appreciated and better than their friends. So, yeah, I'm getting them Sesame Street hats. Unless you want to veto."

"Weirdly, I think they'll like this. You might have the right idea."

"Don't sound so shocked. I'm wise." She puts a My Little Pony hat on his head. "Do you want to get married?"

"You said when you proposed, it was going to be romantic," he says, like his heart isn't beating wildly.

"I'm just curious, generally. Do you see yourself getting married?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Some people don't. And you've been single for a while."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to get married. I want to get married. Probably even in a ceremony. With a DJ. And someone with some kind of religious authority."

Clarke laughs. "What kind of religious authority?"

"Whichever's cheapest. I don't really care. They're all basically the same for wedding purposes. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you want to get married?"

She's silent for a surprisingly long time. "I do, yeah," she finally says, slow. He doesn't get it until she adds, "Niylah asked if I wanted to marry her. That's why we broke up."

"Shit." Niylah was Clarke's last relationship, a few months back, and Bellamy had liked her, as much as he could like someone who was dating Clarke. Which is actually a lot; he likes people who make Clarke happy. "You didn't tell me that." It's honestly surprising; he didn't think they were that serious.

"She wasn't, like-- _proposing_. We were talking about the same-sex marriage stuff and she asked if I saw that being us some day, and I didn't actually say _no_ , but I just kind of froze. And we talked about it and--I honestly couldn't imagine waking up in thirty years and she was the one next to me, you know?"

"Yeah."

"So we broke up."

"Is this why you're being so gung-ho about Miller and Monty? Do they make you believe in love?"

"I always believe in love, Bellamy," she says, with a sunny smile. "I think we should get some Over the Hill shit too. To remind them that death is inevitable."

He shakes his head. "Of course you do."

*

"So, on a scale from one to ten, how terrifying is my wedding going to be?" Miller asks on Tuesday.

"Depends," says Bellamy. "Are you scared of clowns?"

"Clowns?"

"I'm trying to get a baseline for your scariness tolerance."

"Clowns are creepy."

"Your wedding is gonna be creepy."

Miller snorts. "Have you thought about just asking Clarke out?"

"Basically all the time, yeah. I have stress dreams about it. Why?"

"I can't figure out if you guys are doing this because you're happy for us or just because this is how you're manifesting your weird non-relationship this week."

"Definitely weird non-relationship for me," says Bellamy. "If I thought it was that for Clarke, I would have asked her out already."

"You should anyway. Seriously, if she's not into you, you need to move on. I know you're worried about fucking your your codependent shit, but if she's not interested, you need to stop being the way that you are."

"Your pep talks are always the best." He wets his lips. "I heard Friday for the verdict. I already told my boss I might need the afternoon off to be the witness at my best friend's wedding."

"Still might not happen," Miller says, taking a deliberate drink of his beer.

"I know. If it doesn't, we'll egg city hall or something."

Miller wets his lips. "I really want to marry him, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. You're going to, seriously. Maybe not this week, but--we can always road trip somewhere it's legal, if you can't wait. Whatever you want."

"I'd make fun of you for being an over-invested straight person, but Clarke's not straight, so at least she's supposed to be excited about this."

"Sorry I'm happy for you."

"You should be." He sighs, closes his eyes. "Seriously, it's gonna be ugly if this doesn't pass. I'm going to cry on you about how much I love Monty. You better be ready."

"Why don't you cry on Monty about how much you love him?"

"I'll do that too. It's gonna be a mess, seriously. I'm gonna cry on _everybody_."

"Clarke bought a lot of novelty napkins. You'll be fine."

Miller considers. "If this passes, you should tell Clarke."

"Celebrate marriage equality by confessing your love to a bisexual girl," Bellamy agrees.

"Think of it as putting a gay guy out of his misery, if it makes you feel better. You're actually killing me with your pining." He finishes his drink. "Or, you know, it's a victory for love and whatever. I don't know, man. I'm just sick of watching you two platonically cuddle."

"And you want us to stop being friends?"

"That's never gonna happen," says Miller, with comforting conviction. "Either you get together or you don't, but you're never getting rid of Clarke."

"I'll see how the wedding goes first," he says. "Maybe the spirit of love will move me."

"Yeah. That sounds about right."

*

Miller texts on Friday, _We're gonna do it on our lunch break_ , which is how Bellamy finds out about the supreme court decision.

_Aren't you worried there's gonna be a line?_ he asks.

_That big gay marriage rush._

_That's what we're hoping for, right?_ Bellamy asks. _Maybe I can marry Jasper while we're there._

_Or you can just ask your girlfriend to come be our other witness_. Before Bellamy can respond to that, he adds, _I'm just taking the afternoon off. You don't have to. We'll find a witness._

_Dude, we're all coming to your wedding. And then we're having a party. Don't even try to get out of it._ Then he texts Clarke, _Do we get the whale cake before or after we go to the courthouse?_

_I'll get it and put it in my freezer. Meet you there?_ And then about a billion celebratory emoji, half of which he doesn't even have. But he gets the idea.

He hugs Miller and Monty when they get to the courthouse, and then Jasper and Maya and Octavia and Lincoln show up, and there's more hugging, and finally Clarke, hugging everyone else first and then settling in next to him, her arms wrapped around him, not leaving his side.

He kisses her hair out of general enthusiasm, and she doesn't seem to mind at all.

Even without the party to come, it's a great wedding. Jasper insists on giving Monty away, and then Bellamy gives Miller away, because obviously it's gross if only one of them gets given away, and then they all pretty much just hug each other for ten minutes on the steps, until Clarke pulls away.

"Okay, so, party at my house at five? Don't eat first, I'm ordering a lot of pizza. Like, so much more pizza than we'll ever eat."

"Our wedding feast is pizza?" asks Miller. Bellamy's never seen him smile so much. He knows this is supposed to be the best day of Monty and Miller's lives, but it kind of feels like the best day of his life too. Everyone's so fucking _happy_.

"And bread sticks, if you play your cards right," says Clarke. "Bellamy, you want to help with prep?"

"I told my boss I wasn't coming back, so yeah," he says, ignoring Miller's look. 

When they're in Clarke's car, Miller texts, _Love won, dude._

_You're getting sappy now that you're married_ , he replies, but he can't help adding, _Seriously, congratulations. I'm so happy for you guys._

_Just make sure I've got a whale cake._

He glances at Clarke. "Not marrying Maya?"

"Not yet. I've got years to destroy the sanctity of marriage, right?"

"Yeah, really lull it into a false sense of security first."

She smiles at the wheel. "That was really nice. Not just Monty and Miller, but--I'm glad we got to the courthouse. It's cool when good stuff happens in the world."

"Please tell me you aren't thinking about trying to make this into an actual fancy party. I told Miller it was going to be scary. He's got expectations."

"No way. I'm not wasting all my Sesame Street decorations."

Clarke has a nice little house, one that she owns, because her parents are wealthy and believe real estate is a good investment. She's the one who always hosts parties, and he's the one who always helps set up, although usually that setup is just moving anything breakable into a closet and making sure all of the gaming systems are correctly hooked up to the TV. But now they have _things_ to put up.

Clarke bought one actual _CONGRATULATIONS!!_ banner that's rainbow-colored, which is the only decoration that looks like it's actually celebrating a wedding. Everything else is for either a small child or a sixty-year-old, and it's _awesome_.

"I don't know what's wrong with me that I think this is a good idea," he admits.

"You're my best friend," she says, easy. "We get each other."

He thinks about saying it right then, because he is her best friend, and they _do_ get each other, and he can't imagine it would really screw them up. Not in any lasting way.

But then people start showing up, and he can't even be upset, because it's his best friend's _wedding party_. Miller and Monty both get Sesame Street hats, and he ends up with an Over the Hill one (because he's so old, per Clarke), and Clarke gets ten pizzas and has _three_ whale cakes in the freezer, because she's fucking awesome.

It's the best wedding he's ever been to, honestly.

There's not enough room to dance in the house, so Jasper gets his iPhone hooked up to a dock in the backyard, where it's still warm even at eight, and everyone couples up in the usual way, which means Bellamy's got Clarke in his arms.

"I knew you'd cry during your speech," she tells him. Her head's on his shoulder and her fingers are tangled with his.

"You cried too."

"You give good speeches."

"You throw good parties." He lets himself rest his cheek on her hair. "Seriously, Clarke, this was perfect."

"It's a big deal. First of our friends to get married." Her voice goes teasing. "You know Octavia and Lincoln are gonna be next."

"Why are you ruining a beautiful moment?"

"You like Lincoln."

"I do like Lincoln. I'll be very happy for them if they're next." He squeezes her. "It won't be like this, though."

"Yeah, I bet they won't let me get them any Sesame Street stuff." There's a pause, and then she says, "What about when you get married?"

"I'm assuming you'll be very involved," he says, and he doesn't really realize how it sounds until it's already out. But then it is, and he did sort of promise Miller. It can be a wedding present. "I can't really imagine getting married without you."

He feels her tense, just a little, but it doesn't last. Instead, she squeezes his fingers. "Like I'm planning the wedding, or--"

He swallows, but it feels like time. "In thirty years, you're the one I want to be waking up with. You, uh. I just thought you should know that."

"Oh," she says, just barely. And then, before he can freak out, "Good."

"Yeah?"

She lets out a soft snort of laughter. "Yeah, Bellamy. Me too."

It's not the first time they've kissed. The first time was New Year's Eve, six years ago. They hadn't even known each other for a year, and they were both recently out of serious, kind of shitty relationships. Clarke had pressed her lips against his, wished him a happy new year, and that was it. It barely counted, but he's still never quite forgotten it.

This time, the kiss starts off just as soft, but she doesn't pull away, and when he slides his hand into her hair, she lets out this happy little sigh, content like he's never heard her, and then it's slow and easy and perfect, like they're melting into each other. He doesn't know how he waited so long.

"If you guys want whale cake, you have to stop making out!" Octavia yells, startling them apart. Clarke blinks up at him, features mostly lost in the dark, but then he catches her smile, huge and bright, and he has to lean in just one more time, quick, and then again, and--

"You don't want whale cake?" she asks, winding her arms around his neck.

"You really think we're going to make out for so long that they eat three entire ice cream cakes without us?"

"I think you might be underestimating how much I want to make out with you," she says. It's the single best thing he has ever heard in his entire life.

"Jesus, fuck the cake," he says, and pulls her back in, tasting laughter on her lips.

He helps her clean up after, falls into bed with her, exhausted and grinning.

"I'm honestly not sure our wedding's going to beat this," he admits.

Clarke grins. "Only one way to find out."

Their wedding _is_ pretty great, too. So in the end, they just decide to call it a draw.


End file.
